They Wear Gems?
by roxan1930
Summary: During what was supposed to be an innocent shopping trip Pearl sees and jewelry store with multiple jewelry with gemstones on them and instead of listening to Steven, Garnet and Amethyst she causes one heck of a scene


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe**

 **They Wear Gems?!**

"Come on, guys! Hurry up!" Steven yelled excitedly as he ran inside the large shopping mall while the three Crystal Gems walked after him, amused smiles in their faces.

Steven was growing bigger and his clothes were all getting too small so they had all decided to go shopping together and try to get him some new ones and maybe also buy some other things.

"Whoa! Easy there Ste-man! Don't want ya to get tired already and end having to be carried!" Amethyst laughed as she jogged a bit to catch up with him.

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited!" the boy yelled.

"And why is that, Steven?" Pearl asked.

"Because we never go shopping together like this!" Steven explained, throwing his arms up.

That was true as usually they relied on Greg to buy Steven's clothes for him and bring them over.

However, this time the man was having a very busy week at the carwash so Steven had suggested they all go and buy clothes together.

Now here they were, inside a large mall in a town close to Beach City.

"Where do you want to go first, Steven?" Garnet asked as she looked around her.

"How about we-" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Steven was cut off my a loud high pitched scream.

Turning around he saw it was Pearl who was screaming her head off.

"Geez! What's up with you, P?!" Amethyst yelled as she covered her ears.

Instead of answering Pearl kept screaming and pointed ahead of her.

Following her finger the others found themselves looking at one of the shops.

"Starlight Jewelry." Garnet read aloud.

"Look! LOOOOOOK!" Pearl continued to scream and only then did the others notice all the expensive necklaces, earrings, bracelets and rings on display at the window.

Nearly all of them had diamonds and other gemstones in them.

Inside the shop multiple woman could be seen as they tried on different things before putting them back or buying them.

"They wear gems?!" Pearl cried out as she dropped to her knees.

"No! Pearl, listen to me! Those aren't-" Steven tried to explain but Pearl cut him off again.

"The horror! The horror!" she screamed while wildly shaking her head.

"Pearl! You're overreacting!" Garnet yelled as she grabbed her team-mate's shoulders.

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING! THIS MONSTROUSITY HAS TO STOP!" Pearl roared as she jumped up, pulled out her spear and stormed into the store before the others could do anything.

"Pearl, no!" Steven cried after her but she didn't listen.

"We're gonna be banned from this place." Amethyst groaned.

When inside Pearl straight away ran towards the counter, rudely shoving other people out of her way, not caring if she hurt them.

"You!" she yelled to the poor young woman behind the counter as she jumped on it and pointed her spear at her, nearly stabbing the woman's eye out.

"You monster! Look what you did to all these innocent gems! And for what?! To make them accessories!" Pearl screamed as she forced the terrified human against the wall.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I'm just selling them!" the poor woman cried out, looking like she was about to faint from fear.

She had apparently spoken the right words to save her own live as Pearl lowered her spear.

Yet, she was still not satisfied.

"I shall take you away from this horrible places, my fallen sisters!" she cried out dramatically and before anyone knew what had happened Pearl had ripped all the pieces of jewelry from their displays and the other customers and stormed out of the store, ignoring the blaring alarms that went off.

"Garnet! We need to get out of here right now!" Pearl yelled at the fusion who just stood there stunned along with Steven and Amethyst, none of them being able to believe what they saw.

"What are you just standing around for?! We need to- AHHH!" Pearl cried out when she suddenly got a face full off pepper-spray from her left.

Screaming out in pain and holding her eyes she dropped to the ground, revealing a police-officer standing there.

"I always wanted to use this stuff." he grinned to himself.

"Yo, Bob! Quite goofing around and bring her in!" another officer yelled at the former.

Bob just grinned and replied with a casual "Got it, John!" as he went to pick up Pearl.

"Bring her to what?" Steven asked worriedly.

"Keep your filthy hands off me!" Pearl screamed as she slapped Bob's hands away, only to scream in more pain when she was hit in the back with a stun-gun.

"Thanks, Mary!" Bob cheerfully thanked the female officer who had electrocuted Pearl as he now grabbed Pearl's arms and forced her on her feet.

"Where are you taking her?!" Steven asked frantically.

"To the police-station. That's where we take all armed robbers." John explained.

"I'm not a robber! I was merely trying to free my kind!" Pearl screamed.

"Yeah, yeah! Now shut up before I'll make Jimmy release the dogs!" an annoyed Bob answered as he literally threw Pearl into an armored van while another officer stood nearby, holding two loudly barking and growling police-dogs back from charging at Pearl and tearing her apart.

"You can't take her away! She's our family!" Steven cried out as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I don't believe that. You're far too cute to be related to that ugly hag." Mary cooed as she knelt in front of Steven who forgot the stress for a moment and blushed at the compliment.

After all, he only ever heard his dad and the gems call him cute.

"What did you call me?!" Pearls angry voice could be heard from inside the van.

"We're just stating the facts, Ugly! You're so ugly I also can't believe you're related to this kid or these two hot babes!" John yelled over while both Garnet and Amethyst took a step away from him in disgust, knowing he meant them when mentioning 'these two hot babes'.

"Look, if you're worried about her then you can come by the police-station." Bob sighed before getting into the van's driver's seat and taking off.

Half an hour later Pearl was sulking while sitting in a holding cell at the police-station.

Her head jerked up when she heard a door open and in came Mary with Garnet, Amethyst and Steven behind her, none of them looking too pleased with her.

"Thanks a lot, Pearl! Because of you we're not allowed to show our faces there ever again!" Amethyst snapped.

Pearl didn't like how Amethyst was acting like it was her fault and decided to voice her thoughts out.

"Amethyst, how could you possibly choose their side! I was merely taking our sisters with me in the hope we could bring them some peace!" she yelled angrily.

"Pearl! Those weren't gems like you guys!" Steven yelled.

"Wait. What?" Pearl asked, confused.

"Those were not gems like you guys are and they never were. They're just normal lifeless rocks." the boy explained.

"Ohhh…" Pearl awkwardly looked at her feet as she felt her face blush blue.

"I told you that you were overreacting." Garnet dead-panned and Pearl's face flushed even more.

"Ugly and stupid. Man, I feel really sorry for you guys having to deal with her." Mary commented as she opened the cell with a raised eye-brow.

Pearl stepped out of the cell and was about to snap but a glare from Garnet kept her from doing so.

Instead she just asked "Now that all of this has been settled, why don't we all go and see if we can find another mall where we can buy Steven new clothing?"

"Yeah, we'd love too but we can't, genius." Amethyst huffed.

"We had to use all our money to bail you out of jail." she explained upon seeing Pearl's confusion.

"Then… I suppose we will all just have to find small jobs to get the extra money." Pearl shrugged.

"No. You will get a job. All of this is your fault so only you will get a job." Garnet said.

"Garnet!" Pearl whined.

"Pearl." Garnet shot back.

"You just got… Garneted!" Amethyst laughed.

"You know… The guy who cleaned the cells just quite two weeks ago." Bob suddenly said as he poked his head inside, a wide grin on his face.

"And we get some pretty gross people in them. Yesterday a guy was feeling sick so we gave him and bucket but instead of throwing up in the bucket he did it all over the floor." John added as he also pocked his head inside.

"Have fun." he said as he handed Pearl a mop and placed a blue cap on her head.

"You want me to clean all these disgusting cells?!" Pearl asked incredulously.

"For the next three months because you also need to pay for all the damage you've done at the mall." John grinned.

"Steven! Please help me!" Pearl begged the boy.

"Sorry Pearl but it's only fair." was the only thing Steven said before turning to look up at Garnet.

"Hey, Garnet? I think I may still have enough money to buy us ice cream." he said while patting his pockets.

"Sure. If you're up for it then why not?" Garnet shrugged with a small smile.

"Yeah! Ice cream!" Amethyst cheered.

"Do you guys want to come too?" Steven asked the three police-officers.

"Thank sounds like fun, Sweety." Mary smiled down at him.

And together they all left, ignoring Pearl's desperate screaming for them to not leave her behind as they happily walked to the nearest ice cream palor.

 **The End**

 **Please review and read my other stories and vote on my poll!**


End file.
